Ma nouvelle vie de pirate
by nanaluffy
Summary: Cathrina une jeune amnésique, travaille dans un bar mais 2 pirates connu vont change sa vie et l'emmener dans des aventure complètement folles, mais sans le savoir ils la conduisent dans un destin tragique ou elle va affronte son passé et son pouvoir démoniaque. Ace/Marco X Oc , équipage de barbe blanche , équipage du chapeau de paille.


coucou tout le monde moi c'est nana, bien voilà c'est ma 1er histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture .dsl pout les faute d'orthographe :p

Titre: Un passé sombre et un avenir tout feu tout flammes

Personnage Cathrina (pp) et Ikito(plus tard ds l'histoire)=oc tous les 2 sont a moi. Equipage de barbe blanche (et du chapeau de paille).

Chapitre 1: ce sont mes clients!

pov Cathrina

Je ne me souviens plus de rien le dernier souvenir que j'ai était quand j'avais 8 ans, se un jour où il neigeait quand Eric ma laisser chez cross mon père adoptif. Aujourd'hui j'ai 20ans je travaille dans un restaurent au centre-ville ou la plupart des pirate vient mange, évidement je suis bien entrainée, Cross ma apprit à me battre. J'ai aussi mangé un fruit du démon, type paramecia.

C'était le début d'un jour comme les autres, jusqu'au moments ou un groupe de pirate entre et fait un bruit pas possible.

-Cathrina:"vous avez choisi?"

-pirate: «oui alors je vais prendre ça et ça..."dit un brun avec un sourire.

Un autre pirate blond mais sa tête avis la forme d'un ananas. Il regardait son ami avec calme et dit

-pirate blond: «dit Ace t'a de quoi payer?" son ami le regardait avec un sourire qui disait "non mais toi oui".

Le brun s'appelle Ace qui avait un trou noir à la place du ventre. Mais attente Ace...Ace au point ardent de la 2ème flotte de barbe blanche et l'ananas ce surement Marco de la 1er flotte. J'ai vu plein de pirate mais jamais de barbe blanche, ils ont l'air innocent et pourtant ils font partie de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

pov Marco

-Ace: «j'ai faim

-Marco: «il y a un bar là"

Nous margeons en direction du bar puis on vit un homme qui volait il était couverts de blessure c'était le pirate Robert (dsl du nom pourri)Under dont la prime était de 110, 000,000-B on ces retrouve pour voir qui lui avait fait ça, on vit une serveuse elle a des cheveux long Violet presque rose des yeux couleur or un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil droite, des formes correcte, tout simplement belle.

-serveuse: «je t'avais prévenu si tu veux te battre ces dehors".

Après avoir dit ça elle rentre dans le bar, nous la suivons et Ace se mit à commander.

-Ace: «dit ta vue la serveuse, elle nous regarde depuis un moment je crois qu'on lui plait"

-Marco:"mouai c'est surtout qu'elle se méfie de nous, après tout on est des pirates «dit-il en la regardant.

-Ace: «dit ce que tu veux mais moi je vais lui parle «tout en se levant

-Marco: «Ace attend"

-Ace: 'quoi t'es jaloux?"

-Marco: «MAIS NON", hurlait gène, «regarde la marine est là, reste tranquille"

pov cathrina

La marine! C'est rares dans ce bar car il y a beaucoup de pirate, ils boivent beaucoup trop à mon gout ils vont finir bourrés.5min plus tard j'avais raison tous bourrés Ah. Les hommes, j'étais perdu dans mes pensé mais une sensation TRES désagréable me ramène sur terre, une main sur les fesses je fis un retourne pour lui foutre une claque tout le monde c'est tus et nous regardaient c'était un peu gênant ce qui ne m'avais pas empêché de lui crie dessus. L'homme s'énerva et prépara son point mais une main la retenue...un homme grand brun, des yeux vert une cicatrice dans le cou, plutôt beau.

-Marine: «vice-amiral Katai Mikoto"

-Mikoto:"un peu de retenu, tu fais honte à ton uniforme «il le fixait avec un regard noir.

-Marine: «pardonne moi vice-amiral et vous aussi mademoiselle «il s'inclinait devant nous.

Il regardait tous les pirates et s'arrête sur 2 hommes en particulier. Ace et Marco il avançait vers eux, une fois devant la table où ils étaient il dit calmement mais avec une expression de dégout.

pov Ace:

-mikoto:"tient tient... les gosses de barbe blanche «les pirates le regardait prêt à ce battre, «que fait vous ici?"

-Ace: «on mange là"

-Mikoto:"je vois...mais désole je vais vous emmener avec moi, des types aussi dangereux que vous je me dois de vous arrêtes au nom de la justice. «En disant cela il leva sa main se transforma en une patte de tigre surement un fruit de type Zoan.

Ace et Marco chargeait aussi leur attaque mais une ombre les stoppait net.

-Cathrina:"stop, ces hommes sont mes clients tant qu'ils seront dans ce bar je ne vous laisserai pas les touchés."

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre. :)

Ah. Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire que si vous appuies sur "Review" vous aurez le droit de faire la bise à un personnage de One Piece mais tu dois mettre son nom dans les commentaires. :p

A bientôt dans le chapitre 2 : « Encore vous ?! »


End file.
